remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobo Kong
Bobo Kong (ボボー・コング Bobō kongu) AKA Muffin is the older dark chocolate twin brother of Peedy Dick. It is said Bobo Kong is the wild twin. He once had a girlfriend back in his childhood into she turn to a 10 year old prostitute. Now Bobo Kong plays girls but also a virgin due to wearing a condom. He gets a huge box because he's special <--- (??? what's this talking about?) Background When he was born he always was forgotten. When he was an infant his mother left him on the sidewalk. That's why he's skin is darker then his twin brother. (It was 97 degrees and it was in the middle of July) Guess what? If you was a female willing wanting to have a little bit of fun, you'll enjoy this kid! He's so good in bed it's unreal! You name it! He likes all types of girls! All girls turn him on. The only female he don't find sexy is lisbos. Them turn him off big time. He's smiles makes all the female say "Aww" He may look innocent but he isn't due to his sexual activities. He likes to copy Chris and use Blue fire instead of purple. On his time off he goes out karaoking and singing over rap songs at a bar. Shermie "his mama" records him and makes money off her son. King of Fighters 2002 Bobo Kong first appears on King of Fighters 2002. His story fallows him. To see the story mode of his you have to be him on single play. He first seen rubbing his nipples looking at some girl's picture he has up on his mirror in his bedroom. Being as hard as he was he enter the King of Fighters contest to win himself a free girl. A girl that is willing to sell herself to him. He battles everyone reverently, then he fights the big boss man. Not sure who it was... oh wait I think it was Rugel's clone.But you know Bobo Kong will win. He's got some awsome blue fire and a sexy butt... uh... forget I said that... He beats the big boss man... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT DUDE'S NAME??? EH... Oh wait... it was Rugel's clone hehe i'm stupid. Will eventually he fulfill's Bobo Kong's dream. Instead of giving Bobo Kong an actual girl he made a clone of Kula without Kula knowing this. He was pleased with his prize and took it without thinking of the consequences. It was a secret for a while. but then after a month of fun and games his father "Yashiro" caught Bobo Kong in his bedroom closet giving it to her on the floor. His father was angry and threw the clone Kula out of the house. King of Fighters Neowave More About The Hoe * Fans often mistaking him as Coolio * He likes girls (HE ISN'T GAY SO BACK OFF DUDES!) * He likes peeking on girls in his school bathroom. Gay Stuff * Bobo Kong's Quotes